the_skum_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Garad of Penidden
The Grand City of Garad, the famed merchant city of the heat stricken sands. A city of opportunity, where beggars can become lords and a merchant can sink to the deepest end of a bottle labelled poison. The splendour of the Marble Palace, casting its shadow far over the slums of Little Weasel Town, and the other quarters in its vicinity. The Pearl of Aljezeen A district for every trade. A gold coin in every hand. The Commerce Square This is the Heart of Garad, pumping with its lifeblood, gold. This is the jungle where the common folk meet their everyday struggles to survive. The Grand Bazaar of Garad Here can almost all services, odds, and ends be found. Feeling frail? Why not try this elixir guaranteed to reinvigorate you. Need a guide to traverse the treacherous sands? I know the desert like the back of my hand. The Bravest Rat Inn Want to really enjoy your stay at Garad? Come to The Bravest Rat Inn and hear fantastical stories, sample their magnificent assortment of fine spirits, or enjoy the music and comfort offered by the most welcoming host of any establishment in Garad. Eduardo's Odds and Ends Looking for any particular curio? Need a magical object of unknown origins identified? Interested in finding the right buyer for the right ware? Eduardo has got you covered. Temir's Tinker and Toy Workshop The best place to get your dolls or tin soldiers. Mechanical or otherwise. Want a specific job done? Temir is not shy from anything in particular. The Cider Road of Garad Like most major cities of the world with a decent concentration of Featherling Citizens, Garad too has a Cider Road, where the rambunctious Featherlings, live, work, and celebrate in the name of their god Lazlow every single day. Here one can find minor taverns, stalls selling exquisite booze, and a myriad of colourful featherlings of all kinds. Notable NPCs of the Commerce Square Little Weasel Town The worst of the slums of Garad. Appropriately named by the great population of weasels occupying the poorly made hovels and shacks of this district. Home of the thieves guild of Garad and the cheapest inns. The Thieves Guild of Garad While relatively small, a thieves guild does call Garad its home. Its exploits of such insignificance that it can barely be called a guild. The Shaved Beaver Inn A crude name for a crude inn. That being said, they make no effort to hide this fact, taking it to wear as a badge if anything. A fine place to get in the good graces with the darker side of Garad. Max's Tavern It's Max's Tavern! Who is Max though? Notable NPCs of Little Weasel Town The Docks District The lifeblood of the Garad is its trade. Merchants from far and wide come to sell their exotic wares, and buy of the fine selection found here too. The access to the seas of the world makes it possible to attract all sorts of merchants in the otherwise inhospitable Aljezeen. The Salty Fishers' Feast Hall Every docks district in every port need somewhere the sailors coming from far and wide can relax and recuperate. Garad is no different in that regard, and the Salty Fishers Feast Hall is exactly one such place. Notable NPCs of The Docks District Greyside Keep An old abandoned fort from war times past. Recently, the keep has been put to use by the fanatical inquisition to Arvel. A secret tunnel connecting with the catacombs of Garad leads directly to the dungeons of the keep. Notable NPCs of The Docks District Little Rustwater Named appropriately after the neighborhood's resemblance to the City of Rustwater, this is one of the slums of Garad. Not the worst place to visit in Garad but still a place one would do well to keep a hand on their coin purse, and a dagger ready just in case. Olad's Corner A small rickety inn. The patrons of the place, while not of ill repute, hold a certain aura of malevolence to them. Notable NPCs of Little Rustwater The Holy Quarters Though focused on trade, Garad also accommodate worship of the common pantheon. Here one can find peace of mind, or go meet ones ancestors in the catacombs. The Temple to the Five A place to escape your sins. A place to get in the good graces with the divine, whether it be Arvel, Olad, Kamuah, Selak, or Heliah. The Catacombs of Garad Below the city of Garad streches a vast network of catacombs, most which has not seen use in years. The entrance can be found here in the Holy Quarters. It is ill advised to wander too far or without a guide, lest one should get lost forever in the dark, or worse. Notable NPCs of the Holy Quarters